Hatchling
by anu232323
Summary: Post Inheritance. The egg Saphira laid has hatched, after 50 years. But Saphira has problems grasping that her daughter is now part of a bond, and she has problems with favouritism. Eragon has to get to grips that he has a son. REALLY bad summary but awesome book inside
1. Chapter 1

Hatching

The boy stared at it, the cyan coloured egg with the white veins running through it, it was beautiful. The man behind him snatched the egg away from him, but it had started to wobble. Carefully, the man gave it back to him, and the boy rocked it while cracks appeared. A head poked out, covered in sticky goo. Soon the dragon broke free of its egg, and the boy reached a tentative hand out. As soon as his palm touched the dragon, an ice cold sensation that tingled and snapped ran through his body. People gasped and he sighed with happiness. The man whisked him away onto a horse named Snowfire and at a supernatural speed, they galloped from Teirm to Ellesmera.

On a normal horse, this journey would take about twenty days, but with the horses enhanced speed, it took just five. He gasped in wonder as tall sturdy trees bent down to greet him. The dragon snorted as he threw some dried meat at it.

"You had better find out if that dragon is a he or she, and search for a name for her. It would be humiliating if the elves found out that you have a dragon with no name." Haldthin said, for the boy had learnt the name of his protectors, the other being Tunivor.

"But I have no idea how to decide which gender it is! Or what name I should call it!" he blurted out.

_I am a she._

The boy looked at his dragon with wonder.

"It is a she," he said.

"There was Miremel, Jura, Lenora, Opheila, Vervada, Saphira, Agaravel, Nithring and many more." Tunivor said.

The boy contemplated on Miremel, but it was the name of a brown dragon.

"How about Agaravel?" he asked.

_No._

"Nithring?"

_No._

Then the boy recalled the name Lenora.

"What do you think about Lenora?"

_I like it, it is a fitting name for a dragon like me. And I most certainly could not take the name of my mother, Saphira._

"Then your name will be Lenora." He announced.

The dragon crowed in agreement. Suddenly, there was a thud, which was followed by another. The boy ran to a tree to hide, Lenora following him. The two elves laughed at their fear and called out in unison:

"Greetings Arya Drottning and Fírnen, we have come with the new rider and his dragon."

The boy cautiously stepped out from his hiding place and as Lenora saw Fírnen, she flew towards him and nuzzled the crook of his neck.

He snorted in acknowledgement.

_Greetings my daughter._

_Greetings father._

The boy glanced from one to the other, and then to the beautiful woman on top of him as the realization hit him…


	2. Chapter 2

Father to Daughter, Mother to Son

The lady on top of Fírnen leapt off him and ran to the boy.

"Welcome to Ellesmera." She said. "And may I ask your name?"

"My name is Beroan Eragonsson." He said. Arya gasped. "My mother and father took me to Teirm in a blanket and left me on the doorstep of my adopted mother Ismira.

Tunivor and Haldthin looked from their queen to the boy named Beroan. They looked similar and suddenly, Arya broke down and ran to her son. Beroan stared at the lady, and realised that she was the mother who had left him on the doorstep of Aunty Ismira and her husband Clovis. He now realised why he had those pointed ears that had caused him so much depression. Why he was the fastest runner, better even than his teacher, and why he had that odd foreign accent that no one knew what it was.

His mother finally let go of him and she took him by the hand.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." She said.

"And you have no idea how long I have waited to see my mother."

She grasped her sword Támerlein as something rustled in the trees. It was a fox, darting out from beneath the undergrowth, barking roughly at Lenora and whimpering as it saw Fírnen. Arya laughed softly and turned to him. She looked at him with te care of a mother for years, even though she had only just reunited with her son.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance.

"I must contact Eragon. He needs to know this good news. Fírnen, let us leave. I am sorry I have to depart so soon Beroan but you must understand that this is the way of the dragon riders, always up and busy."

_Goodbye Lenora, I am sure I will see you again soon._

_Goodbye, father._

And Beroan, almost to himself, whispered:

"Goodbye, mother, I will miss you."

For the first time in his life, Beroan finally felt as if he belonged, as if he had a real family.


	3. HELP!

**HELP!**

**Anyone who reads this competition please pm me.**

* * *

**I need to think of names and colors and swords for two more dragon riders and their dragons. I have thought of the dwarf one but I need an elf, human and urgal name. They can be quite random or named after something.  
**

**I also need to think of 5 names for wild dragons that have hatched**

* * *

**Anything is much appreciated**

**anu232323**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support, i really appreciate it. I may not be able to post any Hatchling chapters for a while as I am really busy. Check out my new percy jackson are really good.**

**anu232323**

* * *

Dragon riders

The journey was swift to Du Vrangr Gata. Lenora had yet another growth spurt and now was bigger than the elven horses they rode. Tunivor explained that this was because of the power of Du Vrangr Gata. You could see the rocky terrain of the island before they had even reached the sea. They rode in a boat created by Tunivor and Haldthin.

A tanned man with bulging muscles greeted them. His dragon, blue as sapphires stood next to him.

"Greetings, young one. My name is Eragon Bromsson and this is my dragon Saphira Bjartskular."

_Greetings._

"Hello, my name is Beroan Eragonsson. This is my dragon Lenora."

_It is very nice to meet you, Eragon Bromsson and Saphira Bjartskular._

Eragon faltered as he heard the name of the boy.

"Well, I am your father. No doubt about that. Arya told me about you. I am very sorry that you missed her but she had important duties to perform."

With that, he ran swiftly toward his son, drawing him into a hug. The boy was shocked to see a grown man behave in that way. Saphira suddenly realised that Lenora was her daughter, and nuzzled her, in the same way that Lenora had done to Fírnen.

Just then, a huge orange wing flew past them and the boy on top yelled a greeting, well at least when he was on top of the dragon was he a boy, but on closer inspection, he was actually a dwarf. He landed and shouted into the wind:

"Hallo new rider, welcome to our merry band. The name is Thordris, this is my dragon Valinor and here be my sword, Raudhr Rakr. It means red mist in the ancient language. The boy was confused.

"I had no idea that dwarves were made dragon riders."

"Aye, they weren't. But Eragon-elda here seemed to think that it would be a good idea and bring peace between us all. I was very surprised when Valinor hatched for me, a lowly miner's boy. Do not worry, soon you will understand all the strange shenanigans that go on round here."

"That is enough Thordris. Go back to your training. Vanir wants you to complete the advanced sword fighting test by tonight."

"But..."

He never got to finish. There was a roaring sound and Valinor was suddenly locking jaws with a magnificent white dragon. Lenora hid under Saphira's wing.

"Sorry Thordris!" a woman called from her dragon. She leapt from it and laughed heartily.

"What have I told you about drinking, Evelyn. You will kill yourself, your dragon or both of you with your habits. Now go help Thordris lift that huge boulder that blocks the entrance to Glaedr cave. Beroan here needs a place to sleep with his dragon and I think that it would be the perfect place.

"But I…"

"NO buts. I need this finished by tonight and you also need to do your advanced fighting test too."

Lenora snorted impatiently and Beroan looked at his father.

"Father…" he asked tentatively, "Can I please explore?"

"Of course. Just mind out for the Sundavrblaka and the burrow grubs. They can be nasty sometimes." He walked away whistling a cheerful tune.

_For goodness sake Beroan. I want to explore. There must be more to this island then rocks and tiny green shrubs._

"Alright, I'm coming." He said, annoyed that his dragon was taking control.

They walked across the plains as the sun drooped lower in the sky, turning it blood red. Lenora was fed up of the bland landscape and sprang into the air, casting silhouettes that looked eerily like bats.

_I see something! _She said excitedly.

And then he saw it, a lush green forest filled with strange noises. It was beautiful. He cried out with joy and Lenora crowed happily. For the moment, it was bliss.


End file.
